


He still hasn't apologized

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 09, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one shot about Sam's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He still hasn't apologized

He still hasn't apologized.  
Not for what he did.  
Not for what he said.  
I don't think he ever will.  
He just..won't.


End file.
